


Daylight

by dogeared



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daylight savings time on Atlantis <i>sucks</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Daylight savings time on Atlantis _sucks_. John doesn't even completely understand why they're doing it—and only once every three years, apparently—not that he'd admit that to Rodney or anyone else. All he knows is that it's been nearly a week, and the two-hour time change is still killing him. He's wired at the end of the day and has a hard time making himself fall asleep, and then he has to drag himself out of bed every morning with promises of coffee or bacon or a nap in his office later. So getting up at 4am-that-feels-like-2am _really_ sucks, but he does it anyway—he pulls on sweats and sneakers and just remembers to grab his radio and moves quietly through the halls until he's standing in front of Rodney's door, knocking gently.

It takes a minute, and when the door finally slides open, Rodney's swaying blearily on the other side, looking like he's concentrating hard enough on staying vertical that he forgets to be irritated. His hair's smushed weirdly in the front and he has dry crusts in the corners of both eyes and his t-shirt's all stretched out at the neck and riding up on one side, exposing a swatch of pale belly, and yeah, this is exactly what John's here for. Rodney blinks stupidly at him a few times and then croaks out, "oh," and shuffles to the side to let John in.

They don't get to do this very often, but Rodney flops back in bed and shifts and curls himself to make the perfect John-shaped space, like they do this all the time—like they do it every single night—and John kicks his shoes off and tucks himself into it, presses a kiss to Rodney's sleepy head, closes his eyes and hopes morning's a long time coming.


End file.
